Trinity of the Soul
by Kerensky18
Summary: Ranma must come to terms with his past and himself before he can move foward. Rated for possible scenarios in the future. May be XO in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Everyone knows what is supposed to go here: I do not own any characters or stuff from Ranma ½. All of that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the various companies that it has been licensed to.

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

#Chinese#

**Signs**

AN: So… I'm back attempting this again.. I hope that with work that I'll become a decent writer with the practice and the critical reviews of my readers. Also I hope that you'll enjoy the story. For those of you who have read this in the past I've reworked it again to clean up glaring errors. I'm still in need of a proof-reader though.

:In this time line the wedding has occurred as normal but Phoenix Mountain has not occurred yet.:

Now on with the story:

It was around 3:00am on a Monday morning at the Tendo dojo, most people would assume that all the occupants would be asleep at this time in the morning considering that three of the occupants would be going to school in the morning and two of the occupants had just passed out drunk. But if one was to look close at the roof of the dojo they would notice a young man reclining in a relaxed position with his hands behind his head looking up at the stars. This young man (if one could look close enough) was dressed in black pants and a red shirt that he was usually wearing at all times of the day. He had black hair that was drawn up in a short pigtail in the back and deep blue eyes that had a very troubled look in them.

'It was that same dream again,' Ranma thought while enjoying the cool air, 'I haven't had that dream since I was cursed. Why have I started having this dream again? And why is it always exactly the same? It all started again after that disaster of wedding.'

Ranma cringed as he remembered the hurt look on Akane's face just before everything went to hell as they say. Putting the thoughts away for now he got up and stretched, ' Maybe if I do some katas it might help to clear my mind,' Ranma jumped off the roof and headed into the dojo so he wouldn't disturb any one and then began running through katas beginning with a simple one meant for stretching and then working up to more complex ones. 'Huh that's odd,' thought Ranma coming to a stop in the middle of one of his speed based katas, 'I could have sworn that I am doing this faster than I used too. Hmm, let's see if I am right,' Ranma began the kata over and concentrated on doing it as fast as he could. 'Damn that was faster by at least a few seconds, I think that is the fastest I have ever done that complex of a kata.' 'What does it all mean, the dreams, my speed increase, gahhh.' Ranma thought shaking his head, 'I should probably head back to sleep so I can be awake for breakfast.'

Ranma left the dojo and headed back up stairs to the guest room that he and his father had been staying in the last three years, stripping down to his boxers he crawled onto his futon and went back to sleep. Little did he notice the person watching from the shadows as said person was using the Umi-senken technique.

'Hmm,' thought Happosai leaving the room, 'could he be the one that my master is looking for? It would be a shame if I lost one of my star pupils. But I have no choice but to keep on eye on the boy now.' Happosai thought rubbing his chin. Lighting his pipe he proceeded to write a note and left it on the table before bounding off into the night destination unknown (he was probably off to get more things for his "collection".)

If Happosai had stayed a little longer he would have seen what most would consider a very strange or scary site depending on whom you asked (even people living in Nermia). Ranma was twitching in his sleep and was starting to produce a very intense aura which was starting to burn anything that Ranma was touching but did not seem to be hurting items that weren't in physical contact with him.

Even though most people would consider Genma to be an idiot he had spent a lot of time in the woods around fires and knew what one smelled like. So smelling one whilst he was sleeping in a place that there should be no fires startled him more than a little bit. Jumping up to find out why he smelled smoke he looked rapidly around he saw that his son was floating about 6 inches off the ground as was producing a dark orange aura that was burning everything on Ranma, which wasn't much at this point. He was down to just a few scraps of clothing.

Genma's eyes opened extremely wide as he went to grab his son and shake him awake. "Wake up boy," said Genma reaching for Ranma, "Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow," Genma was shaking his hands because they got burnt by Ranma's aura. 'Hmm that hurt, I guess that I will have to wake him up the usual way,' Genma thought as he grabbed the bucket of water that he carried in stuff space, he then proceeded to toss at it at Ranma. 'That should do it,' Genma thought as he watched the water travel towards Ranma and than Genma's jaw hit the ground as the water turned to steam before it even touched Ranma. Genma was worried at this point because he never knew the dream to progress to this level before.

Oh yes Genma knew that the dreams had come back and knew that his son was waking up multiple times during the night before going back to bed again but never had this happened before. 'I have got to do something,' Genma thought, "BOY GET UP RIGHT NOW," yelled Genma throwing one of his many signs at Ranma, this too had no effect because the sign burned up on impact with Ranma's aura. But it did have the effect of waking up the household as Genma found out by the light turning on in the room and the following be said through the door that was slid open.

"Oh my," Kasumi said in her usual fashion.

"Ranma you Pervert," Akane said as she was the first to take in the fact that Ranma was naked and didn't even notice anything else, like the fact he was on fire.

"Well this is a new one," Nabiki said as she thought of how she would use this new information. She also pulled out a camera to get pictures that she could sell to the girls at school.

"Genma what's happening to Ranma," asked Soun who at least showed some concern.

"I don't know old friend," replied Genma, "I woke up when I smelled smoke and found him like this. I tried waking him up but that aura keeps burning everything that I have thrown at it."

Everyone looked at Genma in concern.

"Is he ok," asked Kasumi moving closer to Ranma, "He looks frightened. Is there anything that we can do?"

"I don't know," replied Genma even more worried at this point, "I really don't know…"

"I'll call Cologne," said Nabiki after taking an entire roll of film worth of pictures. "She might know what's wrong with him."

As Nabiki left the room Soun cleared his throat, "Kasumi please keep an eye on things in here. Genma and I will be downstairs discussing a few things," Soun finished pulling Genma out of the room. When they reached the downstairs area Nabiki had just finished talking to Cologne "She is on her way, I am going to head back up stairs and keep an eye on Ranma so I can ask him why he decided to do this and wake me up," Nabiki grumbled as she headed back up stairs, let it be said it's not a good idea to deprive Nabiki of her sleep.

Soun waited till Nabiki had entered the guest room before turning towards his old friend, "Does this have anything to do with the prophecy Genma?"

"I don't know Soun I know that he hasn't dreamt since we left China but this is the first time I have seen this aura before, but it could very well be the omen that we have been waiting for." Genma replied.

"Hmmm, in that case I should probably prepare that room again. It's been a while since you and I have been in there and read the prophecy. If we are right we don't have much time left," said Soun looking towards the dojo, "Have you let your clan know yet?"

"No I haven't I wanted to make sure before giving them this news. But the last word I received from Nodoka stated that the clan's where ready and that the elite had been picked out." Genma replied with a thoughtful look, "I am hoping that we have prepared Ranma enough for what lies ahead though."

Just then there was a knock at the gates, "That must be Clogne ." said Soun, "I will show her in, you go up to your son."

"Good evening thank you for coming out here at this time in the morning." Soun said bowing towards Cologne , "If you would please follow me, Ranma is up in the guest room. "

"Nabiki told me what was happening over the phone. I don't know what I can do but I will do my best," replied the matriarch following Soun up the stairs. When they reached the room Akane was sitting off to one side watching Ranma while Nabiki was standing in the corner and Kasumi was kneeling beside him and had laid some wet towels down on the floor beneath him so that he didn't hurt the wood.

"Hmm this is interesting," Cologne said while approaching Ranma and hopping off her staff. "He seems to be producing an insane amount of power tied to anger and fear. That is why it's producing so much heat. It also appears he is locked in a dream state. Also his normal chi and ki flows are being fed into it at the moment. If his ki keeps depleting at this rate he will die."

Meanwhile inside Ranma's dream… 'No not this dream again,' Ranma thought, 'although this time it feels different.' Ranma looked around but all he could see was gray mist in all directions. He could feel a few auras next to him but the only one he could discern was Akane's. 'Hmm Akane is here again, I wonder who the other ones are and why they are here.'

Feeling another presence enter he looks around but he can't see any one. "Show yourself," Ranma yelled getting into a fighting stance, "I can feel you out there."

"Hahahahaha mortal you are no match for me," Ranma heard without seeing anything, "You are a fool and as such you will die without knowing who you truly are." A fireball came flying out of the darkness towards Ranma who leapt out of the way before it hit him.

Ranma retaliated by firing a Moko Takibisha in the direction that the fireball came from.

"Do you think you can hit me with such pathetic attempts," the voice taunted from the darkness, "you are weak and because you are weak you and every one you care about will die."

More fireballs flew out of the darkness this time one of them hit Ranma who wasn't able to jump in time. 'Gahhh, I have got to figure out where there coming from,' thought Ranma dodging more fireballs traveling at him, 'I can feel his presence but it's coming from all around.'

'Maybe if I try to focus my aura I can find him' Ranma began heightening his battle sense pulling his aura in and focusing his ki and chi more and more till it was a tight ball inside of him. His senses becoming sharper and sharper as the core of his power increased, boosting his sense of self and spirit. Also the fog in the dreamscape became clearer and clearer. 'Almost there,' thought Ranma, 'I have to do it right this time. I won't let it end like the rest.' "There you are," Ranma shouted as a shadowy figure formed in the mist, "You're going down MOKO TAKIBISHA" The energy ball flew at the figure but dissipated before impact.

"That attack was pathetic. Do you think just being able to see means that you could actually hurt me?" asked the Figure, "This makes it all the more fun for me, now I can increase my attacks without fear of discovery." The figure crossed his arms like an X with his palms facing behind him.

"Fires that sustain life, fires that consume life, fire which brings destruction, hear that which calls your name."

Ranma was starting to get a little nervous because the figure had never done this attack before. Ranma could see the figures aura starting to slowly condense and swirl around him.

"I command thee; destroy this puny mortal," finishing his chant the figure flung his hands forward, "PHEONIX BLAST." A huge blast of flames and ki flew at Ranma who at the moment was just standing in place with his eyes closed.

Opening them at the last moment Ranma leapt into the air and fired his own ki blast back towards the figure. 'This will only buy me so much time. I need to find a way to beat him this time.' Watching as the figure just batted his ki blast away as if it was nothing.

"You still don't learn do you?" The figure asked chuckling to himself. "You don't even come close to my power and yet you still try the same attack over and over."

"Phoenix Blast," shouted the figure throwing another blast towards Ranma but as Ranma jumped to doge it he chuckled to himself and launched another blast into Ranma's flight path.

Ranma seeing the incoming blast fired off his own ki attack towards the incoming fire ball and watched helplessly as his attack dissipated and the fire blast detonated upon impact sending him flying through the dreamscape.

Coming to a hard landing about 20ft away he stood up and brushed himself off. 'Damn that hurt,' Ranma thought preparing to close the distance between him and the figure. But his eyes widened as the figure just disappeared even to his senses.

"What's wrong boy? Not used to losing?" the figure asked standing right behind him.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," Ranma yelled as his fist blurred hitting the figure close to 500 times in under a second. But surprisingly the figure didn't even move. Heck the figure didn't even have a scratch on him.

Before Ranma could even register his surprise the figure raised his hand. "My turn," said the figure and then hit Ranma with a straight armed hit to the chest knocking all the wind out of Ranma's lungs and launching him through the dreamscape to a tumbling stop quite a few feet away.

'Damn I can't hit him this time either,' thought Ranma as his body traveled through the air coming to a rough stop. Picking himself up again and trying to regain his bearings he began trying to figure out a way to beat this guy.

'He's really good,' Ranma acknowledged to himself as he began to increase his power, 'it's time to pull out all the stops.' Ranma launched himself towards his opponent moving a lot faster than he had before. Dodging his opponents attack he shouted " Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," this time unleashing near 700 punches in the same span of time he actually managed to launch the figure backwards.

The figure twisted in the air and came to a light landing on his feet. "Better but still nowhere near good enough," the Figure laughed, "But now that you're finally getting serious I can start to have even more fun."

The figure launched himself towards Ranma and engaged in melee combat. The figure was punching fast enough to get through a lot of Ranma's blocks at first but Ranma kept pushing more and more energy into his arms allowing him to keep up and actually start scoring hits back on the figure.

"I grow tired of your weak hits," the figure said knocking Ranma away from him with a powerful kick. "Time for you to die like the weak girl you really are..."

To Ranma's surprise and dismay he changed to his female form "Hey I am not a girl and I am not weak."

"Oh yeah?" the figure asked gathering his hands faced outwards at his side near waist level. "If you're not weak than have this." "Quad Phoenix BLAST," the figure shouted launching four flaming balls at Ranma faster than the speed of sound.

'Oh shit…' was all that Ranma had time to think as they impacted into her creating a thunderous explosion.

"Hahahahha… all mortals are foolish, no one can fight my power. Now to kill his fiancé," the figure said launching himself towards where Akane was, but then stopped as he felt a huge power surge behind him. Turning he saw the battered form of Ranma emerging from the fire. Her clothes were mostly tatters and she was bleeding from multiple places, especially her left arm where a huge gash ran across her shoulder.

Struggling to keep herself upright Ranma was getting pissed, 'Who does this bastard think he is? First be beats the shit out of me and now he threatens one of my fiancés.' "NO ONE THREATENS MY FIANCES," shouted Ranma her aura exploding around her blowing all the dust away. As she got more and more angry her aura turned from its usual blue color to one of a dark red.

Meanwhile in the real world..

"What do you mean he's dying?" yelled everyone in the room.

"What do you think I mean, he's tied his ki and chi into his anger and they are going to run out soon if we don't find away to wake him up," replied Cologne. "He's loosing control of his emotions and anger is one of the most dangerous to use. It grants the user tons of strength but it tends to burn out the body faster than any other emotion. It also has the side effect of clouding ones judgment. Ranma also seems to be receiving wounds to his chi. If it continues he will start manifesting visual wounds."

"I am going to try and break the link but if this fails Ranma will die." The matriarch moved over Ranma and put her hands over Ranma's heart and closed her eyes. A soft white glow covered the elder as she focused on the knot that is Ranma's life force. 'Please let me be in time,' thought to herself, 'According the prophecies he will be needed to lead once again.

AN—  
And here we have the end of the revised first chapter, the remaining three shall be coming out soon. Again I am looking for a pre-reader because I do tend to miss things even after multiple re-reads.


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer:**

Everyone knows what is supposed to go here: I do not own any characters or stuff from Ranma ½. All of that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the various companies that it has been licensed to.

AN: To reflect update. I have rewritten the first and second chapter I believe they are much better this time. Also please expect chapter 3 soon.

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

#Chinese#

**Signs**

'Please let me be in time,' thought Cologne to herself, 'According to what the oracle said Ranma is going to be needed soon.' She began by observing all of the ki paths that where abundant in Ranma trying to find a way to break the path that was fueling the aura. 'Why is he doing this? He's actually managing to form new ki lines and forcing his old ki lines to grow larger. This should be impossible it should take months for his ki lines to increase and to create new ones. I have got to break this connection before he runs out of energy but where is it. Wait something's changing….'

Back inside Ranma's dream:

Ranma was now producing one of the largest auras she had ever created, the rocks in her dreamscape where beginning to turn into glass as the minerals inside of them fused under its intense heat. The aura continued to grow as Ranma fed more and more anger and life force into it.

Ranma stopped feeding into her aura as she dogged even more attacks from the figure, leaving a trail of molten rock and fire behind her. Her intense anger giving her all the power and speed that she needs to keep up.

"So you finally decided to take off the kid gloves did you?" the figure snarled after receiving another hit from Ranma that actually managed to do some damage, "I suppose I should show you the power that you will never be able to defeat." The figure launched a round house attack that sent Ranma flying through the dreamscape yet again.

"I call upon the fire of a raging forest, as you consume trees in haste; grant me thine speed to defeat my enemy." The figures aura received a minor shift and flames started to form themselves around the figures legs and hands. As Ranma closed the distance the figure launched himself towards Ranma even faster than she could see and hit her in the gut launching her up into the air. As Ranma fought the pain and tried to locate the figure she was hit with a strong flip kick in the air launching her back into the ground.

As she impacted she formed yet another crater in the dreamscape dust being kicked up in all directions.

'I need to slow him down for a minute to use this attack,' Ranma thought as she tried picking herself up. 'I will only have one chance to land this.'

Closing the distance between her and the figure using all of the energy that she could spend in increasing her speed she managed to get in front of the figure and dodged the punch that was thrown at her. Putting some of the pent up energy into the attack Ranma yelled out, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken revised 1,000 Tears of the Rage," using her tactical mind to create a new move on the spot which hit the figure with 1000 blows with her fist covered in flames launching her opponent into the air.

'Now to finish this,' Ranma thought leaping up in the air towards her opponent. Cupping her hands together in front of her chest she started pooling her energies forming a swirling red, white, orange, and black ball "Moko Takibisha," yelled Ranma launching the energies at the figure. The explosion on impact launched Ranma into the ground leaving a huge impact crater and trails of smoke wisping up from her body

The blast had created a huge vortex as it sucked in all the nearby air to fuel its destructive force casting everything in a brilliant white light. As it receded Ranma extended her senses to try and see if she had won or not. All that was left was a charred spot on the ground below the impact site and a hot wind as the air was still replenishing the vacuum. 'I did it,' thought Ranma as she fell down from exhaustion, 'I finally beat him…'

"Fool did you really think that would stop me? I am born of flame! You expected flames to hurt me?" the Figure said laughing, flames twirling around his figure. "And now you will die along with that pitiful excuse for a girl, what was her name again? Oh yessss Akane, pity that you aren't able to save her. And I think I will give you the pleasure of watching her die first, knowing that you are powerless to stop me." Completing his speech the figure launched himself at Akane who Ranma had felt was in the dream but hadn't actually been able to see until now.

'No.. Oh kami no.. I have to stop him.. Akane cannot be hurt,' Ranma thought as she fought to stand up. "You bastard I won't let you do this even if it cost me my life Akane will survive." Ranma calling on the last of her reserves picking up her battered body and launched herself after the figure who was way too close to Akane already.

"It's too late you don't even have the power to catch up with me," the figure taunted, "Her life ends now." "Phoenix Blast," the Figure shouted launching a blast at Akane who started to dodge. 'She's not going to make it,' thought Ranma cupping her hands to the side, 'please, please let this be in time' "Moko Takibisha," Ranma shouted putting the last of her energies into this attack. All she could do was watch as her attack speed towards the Phoenix Blast as she closed the distance between herself and Akane. She watched as her attack hit the blast and….. fizzled out. She was helpless as Akane received the full Phoenix Blast and collapsed to the ground seconds before Ranma got there.

"Oh Akane noooooooooo…" Ranma cried out, tears streaming down her face as she watched the life fade from Akane's eyes. She reached her and cradled her head on her knees trying to find any sign of life in her body and found none… "No, I was too late I couldn't save you this time either. I'm sorry Akane I failed you again I guess I really am a baka," placing Akane's head down and closing her eyes as tears formed she turned towards the figure. "This ends tonight you will die," Ranma said has she reached to the very core of her being and started pulling more and more life energy out. She started to produce a white aura around her body.

Back to the outside world:

'Something's changing,' Cologne thought as she watched the flow of energy stop. And then suddenly Ranma's aura flashed and then dissipated, but he was still floating of the floor.

Nabiki then turned her attention towards Ranma again wondering why she never noticed how muscular he was, or how manly his chest looks, 'Wait a minute did I just think that.. Gahh I am just tired, yup that's all it is.' Nabiki shook her head to clear her mind of the invading thoughts. "What happened to his aura?" she asked the matriarch.

"I don't know his ki is depleted and his vitals are low but he's not pulling in energy anymore," Cologne replied, "I do not how but I am glad it stopped. Now I need to get him to wake up and also figure out why he's still floating."

"Will my son be ok?" asked Genma, showing more concern than he typically shows.

"If he doesn't pull any more energy and I can get his vitals stabilized than yes," Cologne replied, "But as I just said he has drained a lot of his ki so I am going to try and replenish some of it, which should allow him to stabilize."

Cologne's hands started to glow even brighter as she tried to restore Ranma's Ki. 'His ki paths are resisting the energy? Maybe if I try another approach..' The aura surrounding Cologne's hands changed from white to gold has she attuned her ki to Ranma's 'Good some of the energy is starting to take hold…. Oh no..'

As everyone watched there was a blinding flash from Ranma and Cologne who got thrown back into the wall.

Akane seeing this rushed over to help the Matriarch out of the wall, "What happened Cologne, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him you fool, his ki paths rejected the ki," Cologne replied dusting herself off and went back over to Ranma and started examining his ki paths again, "Something's happening. He's drawing more energy again and I can't stop it." Cologne reentered her trance and tried everything she knew to stop the flows of ki even if it would damage the ki lines permanently it would save Ranma's life.

Those who were watching Ranma could see a faint white aura starting to surround him.

Back inside the dreamscape:

'More I need more energy,' thought Ranma as she took another hit from the figure. Having depleted her energy she was no longer able to doge as fast and was just concentrating on defense as she gathered her remaining energy.

"Pitiful, you can't even move a tenth of what you used too. Face it you are weak like all mortals. You couldn't even save the one that you love again," the Figure taunted, "Well I have had my fun for tonight and I grow bored of this game. Twin Phoenix Blast" the figure launched the twin balls of flame at Ranma who was able to dodge one of them but took the full impact from the second sending her flying through the dreamscape before coming to a rough landing 50ft away.

A small trickle of blood was running from the corner of Ranma's mouth and the world looked hazy as Ranma tried to pick herself off the ground and failed. Ranma had numerous cuts over her body and her left arm was completely useless now and was almost severed. Ranma's aura was completely gone and she could feel no traces of ki left in her and just a small flicker of chi remained.

"So this is it again," Ranma said to herself as the world started to fade from view, "I gave it my all and still lost." Ranma knew that this time she really was dying and knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it, 'At least I will be able to see Akane again,' thought Ranma,

"_So that's it than, the great Ranma Satome, self proclaimed Master of Satome Anything Goes martial arts. The fighter who never gives up no matter what the odds, is now just throwing in the tower"_ a deep male voice said to Ranma out of the darkness.

"I am not giving up. I have no way to win. As it is I'm dying and I have no energy left to speak of," Ranma replied unable to discern where the voice was coming from. "And who are you anyway?"

"_I am ," _the voice replied. _"Ahh I see that I still can't reach you even in this time of need. Perhaps it's not the fated time yet."_ the new figure stated noticing Ranma's confused look. _"Oh well it doesn't matter yet. But what does matter is that you are dying in this world and the waking world. If you don't find away to win here than you will be dead. You must look inside of yourself and find your true power. Only then will you be able to fight this darkness,"_ the new figure said pointing at the old figure.

'What does he mean,' thought Ranma using what remained of her concentration to look at all her ki paths. The world around him was growing darker and darker.

"_You must look deeper. Look beyond your ki and your chi," _the new figure said while protecting Ranma from another attack from the old figure.

'Deeper than my chi?' Ranma thought to herself looking even closer, 'How can something be deeper than even my life force? Wait what is this?' Ranma questioned as she looked at a small ball of golden energy inside of the green energy that represented her remaining chi.

"_Reach for it Ranma. Make it your own or you will die…" _the voice said at almost a whisper now. The world was nearly pitch black as Ranma's chi was flickering out of existence and then it ended.

Meanwhile in the real world;

Ranma's aura had dissipated a while ago and he had even stopped floating at this point the occupants of the room where growing worried as Ranma's skin started losing its coloring.

'No he's fading even faster,' Cologne was frantically trying to keep Ranma's chi stable and was helpless while she watched Ranma's reaming chi flicker and die. "I am sorry," she said with great sorrow in her voice, "Ranma Satome has died."

"Oh no," said Kasumi who broke into tears and collapsed to her knees near Ranma grabbing one of his hands.

Nabiki just sat there in shock her mind refusing to accept that information.

Akane.. Akane just sat there repeating over and over that Ranma wasn't dead and that nothing could ever kill him while tears streamed from her eyes.

Genma and Soun went to comfort the girls pushing their own sorrow aside.

Back in the dream world:

'Almost got it,' Ranma thought as her inner self started to fade away. "No I won't give up. Ranma Satome never gives up," she shouted and made one last grab for the orb stretching out her hand her fingertips just barely touched it…

Than the dream world exploded in multitudes of light from every color of the rainbow all coming from the prone form of Ranma.

'_He did it,'_ the new figure thought before being vaporized by the incredible aura.

'No, this can't be' the shadowy figure thought before he was also vaporized.

Waves and waves of power crashed through Ranma's system altering and repairing the damage that had been done to her.

In the real world;

All of the girls were crying right now as Cologne turned one last time to regard one the best fighters she had ever known and it's last hope against the coming storm, "Good bye Ranma…."

As the words left Colognes's mouth she felt a huge power from inside of Ranma..

Ranma produced an aura that had never before been seen by any of the martial artist in the room instantly catching everyone's attention. The aura encompassed everyone in the room and made them feel at ease and happy. The girls stopped crying and the fathers looked on trying to figure out what was happening to Ranma who was now floating off of the ground in a standing position. His aura flashed so bright blinding everyone in the room.

Opening their eyes they saw Ranma's aura was now a soft yellow color and than his eyes opened.

Looking around the room his eyes eventually stopped when they meet up with Akane's.

"I love you Akane," said Ranma smiling and then he passed out.


	3. Foreshadowing

**Disclaimer:**

Everyone knows what is supposed to go here: I do not own any characters or stuff from Ranma ½. All of that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the various companies that it has been licensed to.

Now on with the story:

"I love you Akane," said Ranma smiling and then he passed out.

Everyone in the room was in shock. Ranma admitting that he loved someone was surely a portent of doom and a signal for the end of the world. When it became apparent that the world wasn't going to end soon shook himself out of his stupor and went over to exam Ranma.

"I thought you said he was dead?' Genma asked while glaring at the matriarch, along with everyone else.

"He was; I don't understand what happened." She replied while poking points on Ranma's body, "His ki and chi pathways are completely reworking themselves and filling in with energy again. There's also a new energy suffusing and intermixing with his ki and chi that I have never seen before."

"Do you think it could be the energy that we've been looking for since I brought Ranma here Cologne?" Genma asked her while waling over to his son. "If it is than we need to start preparing. It won't be very long before the Phoenix "Lord" will send his slaves to do his bidding," Genma saying king as if he had just stepped in something foul.

"What are you talking about Uncle Satome? What energy? And who is the Phoenix Lord person that you seem to dislike so much?" Nabiki said not being happy finding things out that she didn't already know about especially when it came to people living in her house. Akane flanking her sister as well trying to find out was with going on with the person that she had just thought lost forever.

"It's a long story," replied Soun coming up beside Genma, "Let's all go downstairs so that Cologne can work on Ranma undisturbed. Cologne please feel free to join us once you're sure that Ranma is going to be ok."

Cologne nodded as the family members started heading out and down the stairs.

As the family seated themselves around the table Soun began his tale.

"Ranma isn't who we've lead everyone to believe he is,"

"Hold on your saying what that you've lied to us about him, did you kidnap him, WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!" Akane was shouting finally recovering from the shock of Ranma being dead and now hearing that he might not be who she thought he was in the first place.

Soun holding up his hands in a warding gesture continued, "Please Akane I know that you and your sisters are upset but please let me finish before you jump to any conclusions."

Akane hurmphed and sat back down looking cross, her sisters not looking very pleased either.

"Thank you, now as I was saying Ranma isn't who you might think he is. While everyone acknowledges that Ranma is a martial arts genius his current abilities are not even a tenth of what they used to be. But I'm getting ahead of myself here… To understand this you need to understand where Ranma came from..."

"I can take the story from here," Genma interrupted politely "While Ranma is only 18 years old his birth was prophesized over 10,000 of our years ago in a different universe from your own…."

The girls looked extremely skeptical at this, "You expect us to believe this Genma? I've seen a lot of strange things since Ranma has come here but this seems like something out of a movie," Nabiki said looking sharply at Genma and her father.

"As Soun asked please wait till we finish and then it may make more sense. 10,000 years ago there was a great war being fought in a land much like feudal Japan. But in that universe things like magic and monsters where more prevalent than they are in this one. The war was being fought by two factions one was the Phoenix Dynasty who were seeking power in that world and had no qualms killing the people in it."

"The second faction was led by a previous incarnation of Ranma and was aided by my clan and Soun's. Unfortunately no matter what our clans tried and even that actions of Ranma himself proved futile as in the end we where loosing. Ranma knowing this used a final technique that he developed which annihilated most of the enemy forces and killed the Phoenix Lord in the process. But before the technique could finish Ranma was hit with the Phoenix Lords final attack. The intercession of these two attacks cause a rift in time and space which merged this universe with ours."

"This merger ended up forming China and Japan and it is the reason why the Amazons, the cursed springs, and the Musk people exists in this world bereft of magic. There were only 100,000 of our people to survive the merger. There were even some phoenix disciples that survived but were freed from the control of their leader pledged obedience to the Amazon tribe and were allowed to form another colony."

"As we acclimated to this new world and spread out to form new colonies one of our more prominent fortune tellers had a seeing that Ranma would be reborn on in 10,000 cycles of the moon and that he would be born of the Saotome clan. And as we can't directly translate it now the signs of his coming to power would be as follows, one he would survive any and all attempts on his life until he turns 18, secondly he will be both male and female in one body as well as housing two souls by his 16th year, and lastly on the verge of his power returning he will witness the death of his first beloved. At least that's what we've made out from the texts."

Cologne came out from the living room at this point followed by Ranma startling everyone,

Ranma for the most part was trying to come to terms with everything going on as well as he had just heard all his father had said. So he simply sat down at the table near Akane who instantly bowled him over in a hug crying, "I thought I had lost you Ranma, I thought you were dead.."

"Shh its ok Akane I'm fine, I think? I saw you die in my dream and thought you were gone as well," Ranma replied returning the hug albeit shacking while doing so. "So you're saying that I'm some reincarnated leader or something… Well that's crap I'm myself and always have been." Ranma shouted angrily at his father.

"Well its true Ranma and soon you're going to be forced to believe. Those dreams weren't just some harmless manifestation but where actually being sent from the reincarnated phoenix lord to kill you off easily. And now that he knows that you can harness your true power again he'll be sending minions to come and kill you now before you can finish the prophecy."

"I thought you said that the phoenix people where free Genma. So why would they be attacking Ranma now?" Nabiki inquired.

"They where until about 4,000 years ago when a mad phoenix person was able to summon the spirit of the Phoenix Lord inside of himself. Thankfully the lord is still mad but he remembers his hatred of Ranma and has been preparing since then according to our contacts with the Amazons he's recently started amassing an army to defend his mountain." Soun said taking over the conversation, "Yes that's right we know the Amazons quite well. The only reason that Matriarch Cologne and Xianpu are here is to keep us up to date on the actions of the Phoenix King and to help Ranma with his training."

Ranma looked outraged at this, "You mean that she aint really married ta me?"

"Actually she is by our customs." Cologne replied shrugging, "But that's not why she came out here."

**:CRASH:Boom;**

"**Ranma Satome by the command of the Phoenix Lord you are to be put to death for planning to commit harm upon his character. Surrender yourself peacefully and no harm shall be fall the rest of the traitors." **Two of the weirdest creatures Ranma and the girls had ever seen where standing behind the remains of the dining room wall. They had what appeared to be chain-link armor on and where holding pikes. They looked human but had wings sprouting from their backs and they were both glowing with power.

"Ranma get the girls out of here and run! We'll take care of these guys," Genma said getting into a fighting stance followed by Soun and Cologne.

"But..."

"Just do it Ranma the girls can't protect themselves," Soun shouted launching a kick at the first creature only to be deflected back into the room.

"Fine I won't let em come to harm," Ranma replied helping Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane out the back towards the front of the house. Once they got out the front door Ranma made sure that the way was clear before motioning the girls to follow. "We'll head towards the cat café ShanPu and Mousse should be able to keep ya safe so I can get back here and help our fathers."

"But I can fight too," Akane said while running with Ranma, "We can go back here after we get my sisters there."

"No Akane I don't want to risk losing you again... Please say stay with the others... Please. For me," Ranma said glancing back towards Akane.

"Ranma…." Akane said looking dazed… and then seeming to resolve her mind nodded towards Ranma.

"Thanks Kane I appreciate it... Oh crap there's two of em following us..." Everyone turned their heads back and saw two of the bird people closing rapidly in the air from behind them.

'Crap we arnt going to make and Nabiki and Kasumi can't defend themselves,' Ranma thought trying to come up with a plan to keep them safe. Finally coming to a decision he stopped and turned towards Akane, "Akane help your sisters get to ShanPu I'm going to fight those birdies and take em down." Akane nodded and kept running helping her sisters along when they needed it.

Turning around Ranma jumped off on a roof and started preparing himself to do whatever it takes to protect the girls.

**AN-**  
And so that concludes the first three chapters, I've rewrote a majority of this since it was first posted on here.. I hope that you've enjoyed the story to this point and hope to get the 4th chapter up soon.

~Kerensky18


End file.
